Last Man Standing UK Version
by nikkibabe
Summary: Spike and Buffy are fighting to the end, but who will come out on top. Fun OOC fic. R&R please!


LAST MAN STANDING  
  
Buffy eyed her opponent and threw the chosen weapon with passion in his direction, Spike looked at her attempt and laughed.  
  
Buffy herself that the attempt was feeble but she wouldn't let the infuriating vampire beat her, not this soon into the dance anyway.  
  
Spike picked up the dice that lay on the board and gave it his best and much to Buffy's dismay his chance faired much better.  
  
"Are you sure you can't but dice under a thrall?" She asked hoping that the vampire was cheating.  
  
"Slayer I can't put anything under a thrall, never had to always had Dru for that sort of thing." He replied as he handed over a small wad of paper money for Mayfair.  
  
Buffy pouted a little but picked up the dice with determination, being careful not to break anything by throwing them with her slayer strength she gently rolled them and moved her piece on to Oxford Street.  
  
"Buying it." She shouted with a child like enthusiasm.  
  
"I had no doubt that you would pet." Spike said with an evil grin.  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" The petit blonde asked with an angry tone.  
  
"Oh just that when ever I buy anything you run along and buy the next thing you land on." He said taking hold of the dice.  
  
"And?" She questioned further.  
  
"Well Slayer that's how you end up running out of money." Spike answered quietly as he moved the little boat on the 'just visiting jail' spot.  
  
He watched careful as Buffy bit her bottom lip and counted the paper money she had collected, he tried to repress the smile that was dying to form on his face. He didn't even have to steal money from the bank to win this one all he had to do was psyche Buffy out.  
  
Without even looking she rolled the dice moved the thimble across the board, Spike noted how she didn't even consider buying it before handing the dice to him.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy was biting her lip even harder than before the situation was not good, including Oxford Street she only had four random properties and no sets.  
  
Spike on the other hand was doing much better, he now owned the brown set complete with a hotel on each, the red set with 3 houses on each, the yellow set with 3 houses on each, all the stations, two of the green set and Mayfair.  
  
With that cocky arrogance that Buffy had come to dread Spike threw down another lucky shot and moved the boat onto Park Lane and then handed over the cash to buy it.  
  
"I know you cheat." Buffy announced as she took a swag of the beer by Spike's side.  
  
"But that's the best part love I'm not even cheating." He said with a grin as Buffy rolled landing on the newly paired Mayfair, she couldn't even look at the vampire as she handed over the little cash she had left.  
  
Spike re-counted the cash, "Sorry but there's not enough here pet." He said with a little too much glee in his un-beating heart.  
  
"Well I haven't got anymore you'll have to wait until I pass go."  
  
"No can do."  
  
"What? Well it's just tough!"  
  
"I don't think so Slayer, maybe we could come to some sort of deal." He said as he tilted his head and waggled his eyebrows in a way only he could.  
  
"You're a pig."  
  
"Much as I never tire of hearing that I'll take something else, say Oxford Street?"  
  
Buffy held the single green deed close to her and pouted hoping that Mr. Monopoly 2002 would give in, but he never so she reluctantly handed the card over.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy watched as Spike sat counting all the money he had come upon in the last two hours, in a way it made her laugh because it was probably more than he ever seen before. The laughter soon stopped when she glanced down at her own pile and saw that it totalled £21.  
  
Looking at the board filled her with fear, there was her little thimble about to make it's way down the right hand side of the board where Spike had gone to town with property development.  
  
Hoping and praying that she could just get enough to land on 'Go' she threw the dice and closed her eyes. She didn't need to open them she heard the power hungry vampire laughing first.  
  
"How'd you get so damn good at this anyway?" She demanded of his as she pushed her last £21 into his out stretched hand.  
  
"The game was invented in 1934 Slayer that gives me plenty of time to practice." He told her as he counted his overall assets.  
  
"So now vampires play Monopoly?" She asked trying to repress the giggle.  
  
"Just insomniac vampires. So now to my prize."  
  
"Prize?" She said as she moved herself along the floor further away from him.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about Slayer." Spike said as he pushed the game aside and got on to all fours. Seductively he moved closer to Buffy.  
  
Without any warning he jumped on her and started to kiss her neck and chest.  
  
"I feel like I've won." Buffy moaned as Spikes hand grasped her breasts.  
  
THE END 


End file.
